


Drunk Adventures and Revelations

by Foroscha



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Couch Cuddles, Danny fights with so many appliances, Drunk Danny is a mess, Drunk Rusty is paranoid, Drunkenness, M/M, Poor Linus, Possessive Behavior, Team as Family, Team is no help, and afraid of gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroscha/pseuds/Foroscha
Summary: After a job Danny and Rusty usually get drunk to celebrate and the team has fun watching them.The night usually ends with Danny owing Reuben a new kitchen and Rusty with a girl.Tonight is different.





	Drunk Adventures and Revelations

After weeks of planning, stress filled nights and too many close calls, Rusty and Danny always celebrated with a victory drink. It became routine for them to stumble into Reuben's house drunk so after a while the team stopped being surprised.

Unfortunately it was hard not to notice them as Danny was a very, very loud drunk.  
The first time the team were introduced to drunk Danny he yelled at the lamp for staring at him and then at the coffee machine because it was too shiny. It was so abnormal to see the great Danny Ocean like this so they made a habit of bringing their cameras to watch Danny cry because the sink wouldn't talk to him over and over.

Rusty, however, was different. When he was drunk he would find a girl and become possessive, clingy and, most of all, paranoid. It was somewhat expected of Rusty, given his womanizing characteristics, but tonight was different.

Basher opened the door when they heard Danny arguing with the doorbell. Danny almost fell in the door holding a bottle of scotch to his chest and gave Basher a glare before stomping towards the kitchen muttering something about round two with the iron. Most of the team followed him, some to stop him from hurting himself and others to catch the fight on camera. The Malloy brothers stayed behind to see what kind of girl Rusty had taken a liking to but were surprised when he stepped in alone with a determined look on his face.

“What’s the matter Rus’? Couldn’t find a girl?” Virgil teased.

Rusty didn’t reply, too busy trying not to fall as he waddled in.The brothers could hear a lot of shouting from the kitchen and then Linus begging Danny to put the toaster down which was followed by a crash. 

Turk and Virgil didn’t know how to react when Rusty ran to the kitchen, knocking over everything in his way which oddly enough included the paintings mounted on the wall as well, and threw open the doors. Trying to catch his balance as he swayed in, nearly tripping over his own feet, Rusty scanned the room like a hawk.

Livingston was hiding his face in his hands, Basher was trying to clean the destroyed pieces of what was once a toaster off the floor and the rest of the team were laughing at Danny who was standing on the table while Linus tried to convince him to get down. When the team noticed Rusty they started asking questions that Rusty didn’t answer. Before they knew it Rusty was darting to Linus and holding him from behind.

“Hey! Rusty?!” Linus squeaked in surprise as Rusty began to drag him away.

“What the..? Rus’? You ok?” Reuben asked taking a step forward.

“NO! Mine!” Rusty growled holding the confused young man closer.  
“Does he think….?” Livingston asked pointing at the two.

“Hehehe” Saul’s laugh did little to ease the awkwardness in the room, Linus gave them nervous looks.

“Can you guys at least hel-MF!” Linus was cut of by Rustys hand.

“SSSHHHH!” Rusty hushed, looking around the room fearfully. “The gnomes will get you!”

At this the group, bar Linus, Rusty and the now unconscious Danny, laughed. Linus shot them a glare before being hauled into the sitting room and forced to sit on Rusty’s lap as the group followed with cameras, not wanting to miss a moment.

“Aww! I think he likes ya, Linus!” Turk mocked patting Linus on the back but jumping away when Rusty growled.

Soon Linus gave up all hope of his Teammates helping him and stopped struggling. Rusty just kept glaring at everyone as they laughed and took pictures. Basher stood up, tears streaming down his face, and ruffled Linus’ hair. The next thing he knew Basher was on the floor with Rusty standing over him and poor Linus in his arms like a new bride completely stunned.

“MINE!” Rusty yelled for what seemed like the 50th time and smashed his lips together with Linus’.

The group were having a field day. Linus couldn’t see with all the flashing cameras and eventually closed his eyes. He could feel Rusty’s tongue pressing against his lips and then enter when he gasped as Rusty squeezed his ass. When it ended Linus was blushing red and Rusty was staring at him completely dazed.  
Everyone else in the room walked out laughing, Yen even yelled something but Linus couldn’t form a sentence to reply, all that came out was little whines and incoherent mumbles. Alone now, Rusty relaxed and lay down on the couch, wrapping Linus tightly in his arms as he put him on the inside of the couch as if shielding him. Linus could smell the alcohol in Rusty’s breath and grunted, trying to escape but Rusty only held tighter, his eyes never leaving Linus. Giving up, Linus just lay there, being protected from whatever it was Rusty was afraid of, and tried to avoid eye contact.

Linus woke up to flashing lights, whining he buried his face deeper into his warm pillow, he didn’t care if Terry Benedict was standing above him, he wanted sleep.

“Haha! He grow on you, Linus?” Linus could hear the smirk in Turk’s voice and the clicking of cameras but mostly he could feel his pillow moving!

“What?!” Linus sat up getting a glimpse of his so called friends before being dragged back down by his ‘pillow’.

“Mine..” Rusty slurred in his sleep. Even Danny, who looked like he was hit by a bus, laughed at them.

Rusty, finally, sat up keeping his arms around Linus. “Guys? What are you doing here?”  
Rusty then fell back, releasing Linus, and held his head. “How much did I drink?”

Linus jumped up and looked down at Rusty with concern. “I’ll get you some water.”

Linus came back in less than a minute with water and Rusty downed it in one gulp.

“So what did we do last night?” Danny groaned.

Reuben laughed. “What didn’t you do? You had a fight with my kitchen and then passed out on the table after you ‘murdered’ my toaster because it knew too much about you and the dishwasher.”

Danny looked so confused at the moment and Rusty chuckled only to have all eyes turn on him with evil smirks. “What?”

Virgil smacked him on the head, earning a yelp from the poor man. “You wouldn’t believe what you did!”

“What? What I do?” Rusty asked as he looked to Danny for answers but Danny was too busy holding his head in agony. He then turned to Linus but he was blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

“This!” the team happily cheered and a bundle of cameras were thrown on Rusty's lap.

Linus tried to use this as an opportunity to leave but Saul thought it would be funny to keep the poor, embarrassed kid there and caught his arm. Rusty looked through about three cameras before looking at Linus.  
“Ohhhh hehe…”

By that afternoon, Linus was still blushing and Rusty was being mocked. Danny decided to call a meeting to thank everyone on a job well done. Linus entered the room feeling like his blush would forever be imprinted on his face. Everyone was grinning at him and he bit his bottom lip before walking over to his usual spot behind the couch only to be grabbed by Rusty yet again.

“Rusty!” Linus blinked as Rusty held him in his lap. “Are you drunk again?!”

“Ssssh! The gnomes will get ya!” Rusty winked as Linus blushed four shades darker. Rusty looked at all the people in the room staring at them with wide eyes. He only smirked and tightened his grip on Linus’ waist and rested his chin on Linus’ shoulder.  
“Mine.”


End file.
